


Release

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Masturbation, Other, challenge: kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly takes advantage of some rare privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> For the (IJ) kinkfest prompt _Fullmetal Alchemist - Kimberly - masturbation - cold nights_
> 
> Mild spoilers up through Chapter 71 of the manga.

Major General Armstrong's hospitality leaves much to be desired, but Kimberly's accommodations are better than his cell back in Second. He's not in stocks -- having full use of his hands is still a wonderful feeling -- and the blanket in his room is heavy enough to fend off the biting cold. After his time fighting the damp chill in Second, the warmth is a very welcome feeling.

However, he is still under guard. Thanks to the stone, he can feel that Ishbalan major standing "sentry" outside the door. He can even feel the Elric brothers, Miss Rockbell, the major general, everyone else crawling through Fort Briggs. They're plotting something. It will be interesting to see what, exactly, it is. Kimberly has an idea -- the Elric brothers' morals are painfully easy to read, as is the Rockbell girl's devotion and the major general's ambition -- but perhaps they will surprise him.

But that is tomorrow. Tonight, he's warm, free, and has more privacy than he's had since before the war. And he has the stone, his alchemy, and orders to bring down Briggs.

No wonder he's hard.

It's going to be glorious. The major general's soldiers are _soldiers_, disciplined, loyal men who will stand their ground. It will be better than Ishbal.

Kimberly strokes his cock, slow, lazy strokes, an improvement of bucking his hips for some friction against the stocks. Release in Second had just been a necessary biological function, certainly not pleasurable like it should be. Though recalling Ishbal, the power of the stone strumming through him, had added a small degree of pleasure.

He'll make the major general's _soldiers_ scream. Survival of the fittest is the rule at Briggs. Well, he's the most fit here. Still human, but not merely human. When the homunculi turn on him, it will be interesting to see how long he lasts. Longer than them, he hopes.

As, but he's getting ahead of himself. Briggs first. He licks his palm, tracing the solar array, tastes the coppery potential of his alchemy. Oh, yes, he'll carve a bloody crest through the fort, make them all scream. He comes imagining it, the screams echoing in his mind more satisfying than what he remembers from Ishbal.

A pity he has to wait until the morning to start.


End file.
